Titaneye
by AlecLightShadow
Summary: "Bienvenus à la station balnéaire des bataillons d'exploration : Je vous présente Titaneye !" Prendre des Vacances, cela semble une bonne idée n'est-ce pas? Mais que faire quand on se retrouve plongé dans une histoire menaçant notre vie alors qu'on en a pas la moindre idée? Entre Amitié, Amour et Mystère, nos protagonistes devront se débrouiller pour survivre. (Chapitre 4 out!)
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour à tous, je vous propose de découvrir Titaneye, la station balnéaire privée des Bataillons d'explorations. L'histoire se déroule après les évènements de l'anime (et oui je ne lis pas le manga ^^') et vous fera découvrir nos chers protagonistes sous un tout nouvel angle. Comment peuvent-ils survivre dans un environnement aussi idyllique qu'une station balnéaire? A vous de le découvrir!**_

 _ **Il y aura plusieurs pairings qui seront susceptible de changer au cours de l'histoire, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus! Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **Attention: Histoire semi-canonique, semi-UA.**_

 _ **Ps: SNK et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas.**_

 _ **Prologue**_

Le jour se levait sur le manoir des bataillons d'exploration. La température était chaude et il n'y avait pas un seul nuage dessiné dans le ciel. Les oiseaux étaient de sortie très tôt le matin, ils diffusaient leurs mélodieuses chansons à travers tout le mur Rose. Une magnifique journée se profilait à l'horizon.

Le commandant Erwin Smith était le premier à se réveiller dans ce contexte presque idyllique. Bien qu'il ait souhaité dormir une ou deux heures de plus, ses fonctions professionnelles l'en empêchait. Il avait beaucoup de travail à effectuer avant que les soldats et les recrues ne se réveillent.

Son visage était aussi froid qu'à son habitude, mais la fatigue commençait à y faire ses marques. Il était pâle et ses yeux bleus étaient légèrement cernés. Erwin avait besoin de vacances et il le savait, une idée lui vint subitement à l'esprit : Et s'il en prenait de vraies ?

Il débuta son travail quotidien toujours avec cette idée qui continuait de germer en lui. Au même moment Hange Zoë pénétrait dans son bureau pour lui dire Bonjour, il allait lui parler de son petit « projet ».

« Hé commandant, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? »

Hange avait un grand sourire sur son visage qui se dissipait progressivement en voyant la mine déconfite de son supérieur. Elle s'assit sur une chaise en face du bureau d'Erwin et prit une moue triste.

« Sérieusement Erwin vous devriez vous reposer de temps en temps, j'ai l'impression que vous ne dormez jamais. Vous devriez peut-être prendre des vacances ? »

En finissant sa phrase elle poussa du bout des doigts ses lunettes pour les remettre correctement, c'était aussi un de ses nombreux moyens de persuasions. Cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre ce qu'il allait lui répondre.

« Je t'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois que tu pouvais me tutoyer en privé Zoë, tu sais bien que ça me gêne qu'une amie me parle à la troisième personne. » Rappela-t-il à la jeune femme en se redressant de son siège avec une pointe d'ennui dans sa voix.

« Excuse-moi, c'est que j'ai du mal à m'y faire moi ! Mais pense vraiment à ce que je t'ai dit, tu sais bien que j'adooore les Titans, enfin surtout leur faire faire des expériences, mais je vois bien que toi ce n'est pas trop ta tasse de Thé alors tu devrais songer à te reposer."

Elle savait qu'Erwin avait peu d'amis et qu'il était donc difficile pour lui de se détendre. Il était très jeune et très mature pour le poste qu'il occupait. Habituellement le grade de commandant était réservé aux personnes disposant d'au moins quarante ans de service dans l'armée, il n'en avait même pas encore la moitié. Il a tristement hérité du fardeau de son ancien propriétaire qui fut avalé par un titan dans une expédition il y a cinq ans de cela.

Voyant que la discussion n'irait nulle part comme toujours, elle se releva de sa chaise et prit la direction de la sortie. Juste au moment où elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, elle fut arrêtée par la voix de son commandant.

«Zoë, attends ! Tu as gagnée, j'accepte ton offre. »

Erwin s'était levé brusquement de sa chaise en levant une main en direction de l'intéressée. Des feuilles de papier qu'il avait éparpillées sur sa table virevoltaient maintenant partout dans la pièce.

Hange se retourna, surprise par la déclaration de son supérieur. Sans en attendre plus de sa part, elle se jeta quasiment dans ses bras le félicitant d'avoir fait le bon choix. Elle ne cacha pas son envie de se joindre à lui.

« Oh, je suis jalouse ! Profite bien de ton congé pour moi ! »

« Tu rigoles j'espère, je ne compte certainement pas partir tout seul. Je ne vais pas prendre des vacances, NOUS allons prendre des vacances. »

Le commandant semblait heureux d'enfin annoncer à Zoë son projet. Il lui aura bien fallu une dizaine de secondes pour qu'elle comprenne où il voulait en venir et lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle n'a pu retenir un hurlement de joie.

« Youpiiiiie ! »

La pauvre jeune femme ne tenait plus en place, elle faisait le tour du bureau d'Erwin en sautillant excitée comme un kangourou. Quelques secondes plus tard, une fois sa joie redescendue à un niveau convenable elle s'assit sur le bureau d'Erwin tout en lui posant une dernière question, ses lunettes brillaient d'un étrange éclat.

« Le 'on' désigne qui d'autres à part nous deux ? Le caporal en chef Levi? Je peux emmené Cory avec moi? Il va tellement me manquer. »

Le commandant s'appuya contre sa bibliothèque de livre à l'autre bout de la pièce puis répondit à l'intéressée tout en esquissant un sourire franc.

« Je souhaite inviter les nouvelles recrues et le capitaine en chef Levi, en effet. Évidemment ceux qui ne souhaitent pas nous rejoindre seront dans leur droit le plus strict, je ne leur impose rien du tout. Enfin pour ton titan c'est hors de question, je n'ai pas envie devoir supporter des hurlements toutes les cinq minutes. »

Hange était à la fois satisfaite et mécontente de la réponse de son commandant, elle fit simplement signe d'un hochement de tête qu'elle était d'accord avec lui avant de se faufiler vers l'extérieur du bureau comme une fouine.

Erwin Smith annoncerait plus tard dans la matinée la nouvelle aux recrues et à son caporal. Pour le moment il était encore trop tôt pour les réveiller et il avait besoin de temps pour les préparatifs.

* * *

 _ **N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire si vous souhaitez donner votre avis, à la prochaine pour le chapitre 1!**_


	2. Le Départ

_**Hey, je suis de retour pour le chapitre 1 de Titaneye! Ce chapitre et le prochain ont pour but de mettre en place la situation (Arrivée, etc), j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même! Ceci dit, bonne lecture!**_

 _ **Ps: SNK et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas.**_

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

Plus tard dans la matinée, les nouvelles recrues était toutes réveillées et prêtes à recevoir les ordres journaliers de leur commandant, les « horribles tâches qui font taches » comme le citait ironiquement si bien l'une des recrues, Eren Jaeger. En effet il était particulièrement marqué par le sadisme que le caporal en chef Levi avait à lui faire faire les tâches ménagères du manoir chaque jour depuis son arrivée.

Il enviait tant Mikasa et Armin, ses deux plus proches amis, pour qui leur travail consistait respectivement à aider l'entretien des troupes militaires et à définir des stratégies aussi bien offensive que défensive. Il savait que l'une était prodigieuse en combat et que l'autre était un tacticien hors pair, mais il voulait également se rendre utile à l'effort de guerre, à faire le ménage il avait l'impression d'être un boulet. À chaque fois son moral en prenait un sacré coup quand son supérieur lui annonçait sèchement ce qu'il devait faire.

Toutes les recrues étaient alignées en rang devant le commandant Smith et le caporal en chef Levi. Ils avaient l'air d'être tout d'eux surélevés par une sorte de piédestal, cela les rendait plus imposant et plus effrayant.

Entre ses deux amis de toujours, Eren s'attendait à une énième fois recevoir des corvées ménagères, mais il fut agréablement surpris par le speech de son supérieur.

« Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui ne sera pas un jour comme les autres. En effet, j'ai décidé de prendre trois semaines de congés dans notre station balnéaire situé de l'autre côté du mur Rose. J'aimerais offrir à tous ceux qui le souhaitent l'opportunité de m'accompagner pendant ces trois semaines, le but étant bien-entendu de se détendre au maximum. C'est tout, merci. »

La révélation du commandant avait abasourdi toutes les jeunes recrues, même son capitaine semblait perdu et choqué. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise nouvelle, loin de là, mais entendre leur supérieur leur offrir des vacances était presque illusoire. Surtout avec ce qu'il s'était passé il y a peu de temps au district de Stohess.

Eren jubilait sur place. Dans un geste de joie, il étreignit Mikasa et Armin comme il ne l'aurait jamais fait auparavant. Leur corps n'était qu'à seulement quelques centimètres les uns des autres si bien que leur position pouvait être mal interprétée par n'importe qui ne les connaissant pas. Heureusement ce n'était pas le cas ici, toutes les recrues se connaissaient déjà depuis un bon moment. Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Ymir, Christa, Sasha, Bertolt, Reiner et Connie faisaient tous partie de la 104ème brigade d'entraînement avant de choisir la voie des bataillons.

Voyant l'air surpris qu'arborait ses amis en prenant du recul, le jeune homme lâcha son emprise rapidement sur eux en s'excusant de s'être emporté. Un petit rougissement était apparu sous ses yeux traduisant sa gêne.

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que je ressens ! Trois semaines sans avoir à subir d'ordre complètement tordu, trois semaines sans le nettoyage du manoir et le plus important, trois semaines sans cet idiot de Levi sur le dos ! C'est le rêve pour moi ! » Tenta-t-il de s'expliquer en reprenant position.

Eren se demandait si le caporal-chef ne l'avait pas entendu parler, car étrangement il l'observait comme s'il voulait le réduire en cendre rien qu'avec son regard. Déjà qu'il était effrayant au quotidien, alors quand en plus il se mettait à froncer les sourcils en direction d'Eren, ce dernier voulait rapidement disparaître.

Tout le monde était rempli de questions sur la proposition de leur chef, cependant il n'y avait qu'Armin pour oser en parler directement avec lui.

« Sauf votre respect mon commandant, quel est le piège dans tout ça ? Je veux dire, il y a des titans qui nous attendent à l'extérieur, comment pourrait-on vouloir abandonner nos postes pour aller se détendre alors que la menace est omniprésente ? »

Armin avait tout de suite des doutes sur la véracité de l'offre d'Erwin Smith. Il faut dire que le jeune homme était à cran depuis ce qui s'était passé avec Annie, il ne savait plus à qui faire confiance.

« Voyez-vous recrues Arlert, je ne vous oblige en aucun cas à venir si vous préférez rester ici. Il n'y a aucun piège, certes comme vous le dites si bien vous-même, la menace est omniprésente, mais pensez-vous vraiment que vous privez du peu de repos que je vous offre va changer quelque chose ? Tous nous soldats et vétérans resteront en poste ici au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal, il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur. Encore une fois, je ne vous y oblige en rien, mais réfléchissez-y. »

Erwin était en pleine confiance et ne souhaitait pas tergiverser davantage dans des futilités de la sorte, il fallait partir dans la journée.

« Armin, pourquoi tu es aussi sceptique ? Je suis d'accords avec toi pour dire qu'on peut être attaqués à tout moment, mais qu'on soit là où de l'autre côté du mur, ça ne changera pas grand-chose n'est-ce pas ?»

Eren, confus, s'était tourné vers sa droite pour faire face à son ami d'enfance.

« Je ne sais pas… Tu as surement raison. Je n'arrive pas à me dire que le commandant est sincère, il pourrait très bien être un titan humanoïde déguisé voulant nous isoler pour nous tuer. »

A cette réponse farfelue, Eren posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami tout en lui offrant un regard sincère. Il posa progressivement le pouce de son autre main sur son front comme pour appuyer sur un bouton.

« Ok le génie, je crois que je vais appuyer sur le bouton off de ton cerveau, car là il est en surchauffe ! Plus sérieusement, ne te prends pas autant la tête. Erwin Smith est le commandant des bataillons d'exploration, il est peut-être quelqu'un de glacial et pragmatique dans ses décisions, mais si tu peux faire confiance à quelqu'un ici, c'est bien à lui.»

Les mots d'Eren résonnaient sans cesse dans la tête d'Armin. Il se demandait comment il pouvait avoir à ce point si peu confiance en son supérieur alors que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était faire plaisir à ses nouvelles recrues.

« Et puis moi je veux me reposer, j'en peux plus de l'esclavagisme de Levi ! Sans toi ça ne serait pas amusant, je suis sûr que tout le monde ici pense la même chose. »

Armin hésita quelques instants puis hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il était d'accords. Il ne le fera pas que pour Erwin, il le fera avant tout pour son meilleur ami. Dans un élan de joie Eren étreignit à nouveau son ami pour lui montrer sa gratitude.

« Eren ! Laisse-le maintenant, tu vois bien qu'il est d'accord pour se joindre au voyage. Excuse-le Armin, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a depuis tout à l'heure, ça doit être la joie de ne plus voir le nain je suppose. »

Mikasa réprimanda gentiment son frère adoptif tout en jetant une pique indirecte au caporal en chef. Elle le remerciait quand même intérieurement pour avoir convaincu Armin de se joindre à eux.

Les trois inséparables reprirent rapidement leur esprit et leur place, il ne fallait pas qu'ils attirent l'attention avant même d'avoir quittés le manoir.

Erwin proposa de nouveau à ses recrues de se joindre à lui, cette fois-ci tout le monde accepta sans broncher. Il leur demanda finalement de préparer leurs affaires, il avait minutieusement prévu leur départ pour la station après le déjeuner. En quelques secondes ils se dispersèrent ne laissant qu'Erwin et son caporal tout seul dans la cour.

Erwin avait un problème, il voyait à la mine froide de Levi qu'il ne serait pas décidé à se joindre au voyage. Il s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Hey Levi, ça ne te tente pas de venir avec nous ? On va bien s'amuser ! »

Erwin se maudissait intérieurement pour avoir parlé avec tant de légèreté, car connaissant Levi, il savait pertinemment qu'il allait lui hurler à la figure. Son regard noir qui lui était directement adressé ne faisait que confirmer ses soupçons.

« S'amuser ? Tu te fous de moi où quoi !? Tu veux t'amuser alors qu'il y a des titans la dehors qui n'attendent qu'une percé dans le mur pour tous nous dévorer ? Tu sais quoi ? Vas-y, va t'amuser, moi je reste ici. »

Même si Erwin était son supérieur, Levi osait lui parler froidement et sèchement droit dans les yeux. Il était le seul dans les bataillons à le faire et cela blessait Erwin à chaque fois. Cependant, il avait besoin de son capitaine à ses côtés, il se sentirait isolé sinon là-bas. Il tenta une dernière approche pour convaincre le jeune homme.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas faire un effort ? Fais-le alors au moins pour moi s'il-te-plaît, sans toi ce sera moins drôle et je sais que tu as besoin de repos également. Et puis comme ça tu pourras jeter un coup d'œil à ton protéger pour ne pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. »

Erwin savait que Levi avait envie de garder un œil sur Eren pour le protéger. Il ne voulait pas qu'une autre personne sous son aile meurt par sa faute, c'est pour ça qu'il le cantonnait seulement à du ménage. Pour ça et pour son plaisir personnel. La seule chose qu'Erwin regrettait était de devoir forcer la main de son second de cette manière, en manipulant ses sentiments.

« Tchh… Très bien, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour faire quoi que ce soit ! Et puis je ne viens pas pour surveiller Eren, bien au contraire ! De toute façon tu l'as entendu tout à l'heure, il sera ravi de savoir que je l'accompagne. Si je le fais c'est pour toi, rien de plus. »

Erwin hocha la tête en signe de reconnaissance et relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait à l'épaule du jeune homme. Habituellement terne et sans saveur, le regard de Levi venait à l'instant de prendre une tout autre teinte. Il se détourna d'Erwin, gêné de lui avoir avoué indirectement l'affection qu'il lui portait. Rapidement afin de changer de sujet, il se frotta avec un mouchoir la partie de son épaule où son commandant avait posé sa main récemment, prétextant qu'elle était sale.

« C'est déjà l'heure de déjeuner, on devrait rejoindre tout le monde, tu m'accompagnes ? »

Erwin proposa à son caporal de faire le bout de chemin ensemble, ce qui lui a valu un regard perplexe de son interlocuteur. Levi n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui propose quelque chose, cela avait beau être un simple trajet il n'en était pas moins reconnaissant que son commandant pense à lui. C'était le seul dans tous les bataillons depuis la mort de son escouade à avoir une quelconque affinité avec lui. Voyant qu'Erwin était prêt à partir, il réagit rapidement en acquiesçant de la tête. 'Aujourd'hui est un jour bien étrange…' pensa-t-il longuement en accompagnant Erwin jusqu'à la salle à manger.

 _Au même moment du côté d'Armin_

« Rahh, mais où est-ce que j'ai pu mettre ce livre ? Je n'ai pas pu le perdre quand même ! »

Armin était à la recherche d'un livre qui lui était précieux et ne sachant pas où il avait pu le mettre, il commençait à être très tendu. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans le livre que son grand-père lui avait offert à la mort de ses parents. Il jetait un peu partout dans la pièce ce qu'il trouvait et qui ne ressemblait pas à son livre, c'était devenu un vrai bazar là-dedans.

« Armin, j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui devrait… »

« Pas maintenant Eren, je suis à la recherche du livre de mon grand-père, alors à part si tu le trouves, laisse-moi seul s'il te plaît. »

Armin avait parlé un peu sèchement à son ami, ça faisait déjà quinze bonnes minutes qu'il était à la recherche de ce satané bouquin sans un seul signe de sa part, il n'en pouvait plus. Et puis en plus il allait manger dans quelques instants, il n'aura plus le loisir d'aller le chercher après.

« Et bien justement. Tu me l'as prêté quand nous sommes arrivés ici dans ce manoir alors en préparant mes affaires je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je te le rends. Tu es sûr que ça va bien ? »

Armin s'était retourné, il remarqua que le livre qu'il recherchait était entre les mains d'Eren. Sans la moindre hésitation, il le lui vola quasiment des bras. Il remarqua que son ami n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, il était toujours devant la porte, appuyé nonchalamment sur un des meubles qui ornementait la pièce.

« Oui ça va, c'est juste que j'ai eu peur de perdre ce livre, tu sais combien il est précieux pour moi. Merci de me l'avoir ramené. »

« Et moi donc ! Je ne me lasse jamais de voir ces montagnes de glace et de roche, ces mers et ces plaines de sables qui ont l'air incroyables. J'aimerais un jour pouvoir les voir pour de vrai, c'est mon plus grand rêve. »

Eren était émerveillé à chaque fois qu'il parlait de ce livre, Armin lui avait fait découvrir un monde fantastique et il ne saurait jamais assez le remercier. Il le regardait dans les yeux lui jurant qu'un jour, tous les deux, ils visiteraient le monde. Eren pouvait être tellement mignon avec lui parfois, Armin le prit simplement dans ses bras avant de se rendre compte qu'il était déjà l'heure de manger.

« On devrait y aller maintenant, sinon on va finir par ne plus avoir de nourriture avec Sasha à l'affut. »

Eren se détacha de l'étreinte d'Armin et sourit simplement et sincèrement à sa blague. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la salle à manger où les attendaient leurs amis pour commencer le repas.

Le repas se fit sans encombres, tout le monde était tellement enthousiaste à l'idée de partir en vacances que le reste ne comptait plus. Tout le monde sauf Sasha qui réclamait sans cesse le morceau de viande restant d'Eren. Ne pouvant plus supporter les pleurs et les prières de sa camarade, il lui lança la tranche qu'elle attrapa directement avec les dents avant de la manger en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il se demandait très sérieusement ce qu'elle ferait sans viande, se mettrait-elle à la chair humaine comme les titans ? Effrayant à y penser…

Les sacs de voyages étaient devant l'entrée et prêts à être embarqués dans les charrettes, il ne restait plus que les passagers à faire grimper.

Le départ eut finalement lieu sur les coups de 13h30.

Le voyage était long et exténuant. Des pauses ont dû être improvisées par le commandant Erwin afin de réhydrater les pauvres chevaux qui souffraient de la chaleur. Cela dit ils n'étaient pas les seuls à en avoir besoin, tout le monde était d'accords pour s'arrêter.

Pendant le trajet, Levi était celui qui se plaignait le plus. Il ne supportait pas de devoir être assis à côté de quelqu'un suant selon lui comme un porc. Le plus drôle dans tout ça était sans doute que lui aussi dégageait des odeurs corporelles pas très agréable, mais il semblerait qu'il y soit indifférent.

Il se mua comme une carpe lorsqu'Erwin lui ordonna de s'asseoir à côté de lui dans la deuxième partie du trajet. Il suait, certes, mais pas assez pour que Levi lui fasse un commentaire, enfin ça c'était la version officielle.

Après trois heures de routes et un cumul d'une heure de pause, le trajet touchait enfin à son terme. Il était approximativement 17h de l'après-midi quand les passagers ont pu apercevoir au loin un gigantesque complexe, ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour que les charrettes soient arrêtées devant l'entrée de la station à attendre l'ouverture des portes.

« Bienvenus à la station balnéaire des bataillons d'exploration : Je vous présente Titaneye ! »

* * *

 _ **N'oubliez pas de me laisser un commentaire si vous souhaitez donner votre avis, j'espère vous revoir bientôt pour le chapitre 2!**_


	3. L'arrivée

_**Je suis enfin de retour pour le chapitre 2 de Titaneye, woohoo! Chapitre qui clôture l'arrivé à Titaneye. Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **Ps: SNK et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas.**_

 **Chapitre 2 :**

« Bienvenus à la station balnéaire des bataillons d'exploration : Je vous présente Titaneye ! »

Le décor vu de l'extérieur était absolument radieux. Des platanes définissaient proprement les limites de l'allée empruntés par les charrettes et les chevaux jusqu'aux portes de la station. Elle semblait immense de l'extérieur, probablement en partie dû à ses énormes murs qui s'étalaient vers le lointain. Leur longueur était indéfinissable, même pour le plus grand des architectes. Ce qui était sûr en revanche, c'était que la hauteur des murs équivalait à environ un quart du Mur Rose, relativement grand en soit.

Hange était descendue de son transport, toute excitée à l'idée de faire découvrir aux nouvelles recrues la source de son bonheur.

« Soit l'œil du Titan en langage oublié… Pourquoi avoir choisi un nom aussi infâme ? »

La curiosité de Mikasa l'avait remportée sur sa décence, comment pouvait-on appeler une station de vacances l'œil du titan ? Cela lui échappait complètement. Levi, nettoyant sa lame favorite comme à son habitude, murmura un simple « dégoûtant… » sans ciller du regard.

« Oh je vois que vous vous y connaissez en langage ancien Mikasa, mais vous devriez en parler à mon frère, c'est lui qui dirige cette station. Moi-même je ne sais pas pourquoi il l'a appelé de cette manière, mais j'ai toujours trouvé qu'il était le plus bizarre de la famille donc ça ne me surprend pas plus que ça ! Et puis entre nous, vous ne le trouvez pas sympathique ce nom ? L'œil du titan, c'est si beau ! »

Un silence lourd de sens suivait les mots d'Hange. Elle avait un frère et il était encore plus dérangé qu'elle ? Déjà qu'elle était complètement cinglée quand elle le voulait alors si son frère était pire, ça ne présageait rien de bon pour l'avenir.

« Ah ! Bonjour à tous et bienvenus à Titaneye ! »

Un petit homme trapu surgit des portes entre-ouvertes du complexe. Il n'était pas plus grand que Levi et avait facilement cinq ans de plus qu'Hange. Il faisait des gestes tentaculaires avec ses bras, démontrant à la fois son enthousiasme et sa souplesse physique.

« Zoë ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu emmènerais de si charmants invités ! »

L'homme s'était déjà rué dans les bras de son interlocutrice, ils se connaissaient il n'y avait pas de doute possible.

« Georges ! Te voilà enfin, on a failli attendre ! Je te présente nos nouvelles recrues. »

Elle se détacha de lui et d'un geste du doigt, elle engagea les présentations.

« Alors, lui le petit dans son coin là-bas, c'est Levi. »

Aussi vivace qu'au combat, le caporal répondit quasi-instantanément à Hange, quitte à avoir l'air violent. Personne n'avait le droit de l'insulter de la sorte et surtout pas elle.

« Qui c'est que tu traites de petit ?! Espèce de sale tarée ! »

Levi, acculé par Zoë, était prêt à lui bondir dessus, il l'aurait fait sans hésitation si la voix de son supérieur ne l'avait pas dissuadé.

« Levi, ça suffit ! Excusez-nous, vous pouvez continuer. »

Erwin avait pris à part son caporal lui demandant des explications quant à son comportement. Pourquoi il prenait tout au premier degré ? D'autant plus que là, Hange avait souri dans sa direction pour lui montrer qu'elle le taquinait, soit rien de bien méchant.

« Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas qu'on me dise que je suis petit ! »

Levi était agacé, il était parti s'asseoir sous un arbre non loin où il espérait être tranquille, malheureusement Erwin ne comptait pas le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement.

« Et parce que ça te donne le droit de dire ouvertement à Hange, que tu connais maintenant depuis cinq ans, qu'elle est folle ?! Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que tu réagisses. Tu étais tellement absorbé par ta lame que tu n'as même pas vu l'expression qu'elle arborait sur son visage en te parlant. En temps normal, ça ne me dérangerait pas que tu joues avec ta dague, mais quand tu blesses notre ami aussi brutalement, je ne peux pas rester sans agir. Nous ne sommes pas sur un champ de bataille ici. »

Erwin était malgré lui en colère contre Levi, ses agissements depuis le début du trajet étaient lourds à supporter et en tant que commandant, il se devait de faire réagir son caporal.

Levi réalisait à l'instant qu'il n'était qu'une nuisance pour tout le monde. Pour les recrues qu'il ne cessait de critiquer, pour Hange qui faisait les frais de sa colère et de son inattention et pour Erwin qui voulait simplement passer des vacances sans histoire. Il avait honte d'être à ce point maléfique.

Une main sur son épaule lui fit rapidement revenir à la réalité. C'était Erwin qui s'était assis à côté de lui, son visage semblait s'être apaisé. Il regardait au loin en silence.

« Je suis dégoûtant, je sais... Pourquoi m'avoir invité alors que tu savais pertinemment ce qui allait arriver ? Je devrais rentrer immédiatement à la base pour ne pas continuer à gâcher tes vacances, de toute façon on doit surement avoir besoin de moi là-bas. »

« Épargne-moi ton charabia, tu sais très bien que je veux que tu restes ici. De toute façon je suis ton supérieur, tu n'as pas le droit de me désobéir. »

Levi avait sincèrement souri à Erwin en comprenant où il voulait en venir. C'était une blague. Erwin était heureux de voir le sourire de son caporal pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses compagnons. Il était privilégié et il fallait qu'il en profite, car il savait qu'il ne le reverrait pas de sitôt.

« Allez viens, les présentations doivent toucher à leurs termes de l'autre côté, on devrait les rejoindre. »

Les deux hommes se levèrent rapidement du sol avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de la station balnéaire. Tout le monde les attendaient déjà, Hange levait simplement un bras dans leur direction.

« Ah, vous voilà ! Je venais à peine de terminer les présentations, je suppose que nous allons pouvoir commencer la visite, n'est-ce pas Georges ? »

« Oui bien sûr ! Vous l'avez surement déjà remarqué, Titaneye est gigantesque de l'extérieur, mais croyez-moi, elle l'est encore plus de l'intérieur, ce bijou est une véritable petite ville! Allons-y ! »

Tout le monde suivait le propriétaire des lieux à travers les remparts. Il était important de souligner que le silence régnait, même Levi n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis sa discussion avec Erwin, incroyable.

« Voici la cour principale. C'est de là que vous pourrez accéder directement à chaque aile de la station. Nous sommes comme qui dirait, au centre du Titan, haha. »

Personne n'avait rigolé à cette blague qui était de très mauvais goût, sauf Zoë qui s'y était donnée à cœur joie. Étonnant ? Pas tant que ça finalement. Levi s'était serré les dents pour ne pas sortir quelque chose qu'il allait encore regretter. Il avait fait le bon choix, car Erwin, se rendant compte de la retenue de son camarade, lui offrit un bref sourire en récompense.

«Nous allons commencer par visiter l'aile consacrée à l'histoire, l'aile de la connaissance. Je vous prie de me suivre. »

En rang les uns derrières les autres, ils suivirent Georges dans une immense pièce remplie de livres. On aurait dit une bibliothèque géante. Armin gigotait dans tous les sens, il savait qu'il allait passer la plus grande partie de son temps dans cette pièce.

« Nous avons ici des livres datant d'avant la création des murs, lorsque les humains en étaient encore aux combats ethniques. Il y a beaucoup à apprendre de leurs échecs et découvertes. Cette zone est le paradis pour ceux à qui l'histoire est primordiale. Evidemment cette pièce n'est qu'une infime partie de l'aile de la connaissance, d'autres ne vous demande qu'à être découvertes. »

Le petit homme allait continuer la visite quand il fut interrompu par nul autre qu'Armin qui détenait un livre dans les mains.

« Excusez-moi, je peux vous emprunter ce livre? Je viens de le trouver et il a l'air passionnant ! »

« Bien sûr jeune homme, faites comme chez-vous ! C'est comme si vous y étiez après tout. »

Armin s'empressa de feuilleter les pages du livre, montrant à Eren celles qui lui faisait le plus rêver. Le groupe quitta la pièce sous la tutelle de Georges, retrouvant la cour principale.

« Maintenant que vous avez pu découvrir, bien que brièvement, l'aile de la connaissance, nous allons entrer dans la seconde aile, l'aile picturale. »

L'aile dans laquelle Georges emmena les visiteurs n'était pas une pièce mais une terrasse. Des Kits de peintures étaient rangés au beau milieu de la zone, un sentiment d'harmonie y régnait de par la beauté du cadre.

« Cette zone est destinée à tous ceux qui souhaitent pratiquer la peinture en pleine air. Vous pouvez aussi vous harmoniser avec la nature dans les nombreux jardins qui jonchent la zone. La plupart de nos visiteurs appellent communément cet endroit la Terrasse Printanière. »

C'était un nom plutôt bien choisi en effet. Mystérieusement, à n'importe quelle saison de l'année, cette terrasse avait la même apparence. Les plantes ne mourraient pas, la température était chaude et les papillons ne cessaient d'affluer. Bien que Georges aurait pu en informer Erwin et ses soldats, il garda ce détail bien à lui.

« Ces plantes ont l'air d'être excellentes pour préparer des remèdes curatifs, vous avez beaucoup d'espèces ? »

Christa était fascinée par la nature et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle préparait souvent en compagnie de sa mère des remèdes afin de soigner ceux qui en avait le plus besoin dans son district. Malheureusement ils n'étaient pas assez puissants pour soigner sa propre mère, victime d'une maladie inconnue.

Depuis ce jour, elle s'est jurée de sauver le plus de vie qu'elle pouvait en rejoignant l'armée.

« Nous avons toutes les espèces répertoriées ici-même, de l'aubépine à la sauge officinale, vous devriez trouver votre bonheur ! »

« D'accords merci, il faudra que j'y jette un coup d'œil après la visite ! »

Christa était impatiente de découvrir ce qu'elle pourrait préparer avec toutes ces plantes.

« T'a vraiment envie de retourner dans cette endroit, juste pour ramasser des feuilles ? »

Ymir était consternée, elle ne comprenait pas comment Christa, une si jolie fille, pouvait-être à ce point obsédée par les plantes.

« Ce ne sont pas que des feuilles Ymir ! C'est grâce à elles qu'on peut te soigner tes blessures après un combat, elles sont essentielles. Et puis de toute façon, pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ce que je vais faire dans mon temps libre ? »

La brune avait esquissé un sourire à Christa. Elle adorait quand elle se mettait en colère, et encore plus quand s'était contre elle. Elle lui répondit nonchalamment.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je voulais être sûr de l'endroit où nous allons passer la soirée. »

La blonde n'avait pas bien comprit son ami, elle voulait venir en sa compagnie alors qu'elle détestait les plantes ? 'Étrange façon de penser' se dit-elle.

« Bien bien bien, l'heure se faisant tardive, nous allons devoir arrêter la visite ici, vous découvrirez par vous-même le reste de Titaneye ! Suivez-moi jusqu'à vos chambres où vous pourrez déposer vos affaires. »

Ils reprirent comme précédemment la croisées des ailes. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans une grande maison de bois.

« Voici où vous séjournerez. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut à l'intérieur, comme le serait une maison classique. En revanche nous ne possédons que des chambres de trois, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez absolument à être seul, vous partagerez tous une chambre avec deux autres personnes. Bonne soirée et à la prochaine, n'oubliez pas que l'œil du titan vous observe ! »

Georges s'était volatilisé en à peine quelques secondes laissant tout le monde en plan à l'entrée. Ça dernière phrase était étrange, c'était sans doute ce à quoi il fallait s'attendre du frère d'Hange.

« Bien, vous l'avez entendu ? Choisissez vos partenaires. » Commença Erwin calmement.

Il récupéra un crayon et un bout de papier de son sac, il allait noter les groupes dessus. Ils se formèrent rapidement et sur la liste du commandant, il y avait de noté :

Groupe1 : Armin, Mikasa, Eren = Armikaren

Groupe2 : Sasha, Ymir, Christa = Sashymista

Groupe3 : Connie, Jean = Conan

Groupe4 : Bertolt, Reiner = Berter

« Très bien, vous pouvez disposer. On se retrouve pour le dinée à 20h00, bonne soirée à tous. » Conclu Erwin comme libéré d'un fardeau.

Chacun prit ses bagages en silence et monta les escaliers jusqu'aux chambres.

 _Du côté d'Erwin_

« Bien, il ne reste plus que nous trois... »

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais c'est sans façon. Une demoiselle comme moi ne peut pas dormir avec deux grands garçons comme vous deux. »

Erwin n'avait pas eu le temps de sortir le fond de sa pensée que Zoë avait déjà refusée. Elle s'était échappée à toute vitesse jusqu'à sa chambre, cette fille avait un vrai don pour fuir.

Il ne restait donc plus qu'Erwin et Levi debout devant l'entrée. Erwin avait bien envie de demander à son ami de partager une chambre avec lui mais il avait peur qu'il refuse. Attendez, il avait peur ? Non il savait juste qu'il refuserait, rien de plus. Enfin c'était ce qui tentait désespérément de se convaincre.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et tenta une approche.

«Alors toi tu veux bien… »

« Non merci, je préfère dormir seul. »

Levi avait coupé Erwin exactement de la même façon qu'Hange, mais en plus synthétique. Le pauvre venait de se prendre deux vents dans la figure en l'espace de cinq minutes, difficile à encaisser. Levi monta à son tour les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Bon et bien, ce sera solo comme d'habitude. » Murmura Erwin avec une touche de mélancolie dans sa voix.

Il attrapa sa valise à pleine main et prit la direction des escaliers. Il entendait des voix venant d'au-dessus de lui, il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer pour faire autant de bruit.

 ** _Du côté des recrues_**

Debout devant les chambres, les groupes choisissaient avant tout laquelle sera la leur. C'est à ce moment-là que Jean a jugé opportun de lancer une pique en direction d'Eren.

« Hey Mikasa ! Tu devrais faire attention à Eren, le connaissant il serait capable de se jeter sur toi dans la nuit ! »

« Quoi… ? »

Mikasa était abasourdie parce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Sa peau blanche avait légèrement rougit, plus par confusion que par gêne. Eren s'était placé juste en face d'elle, ciblant Jean du regard avec une ardente détermination.

« Bien sûr, je vais me jeter sur ma propre sœur... T'en as des meilleurs en réserve que celle-là ?! »

« Donc tu ne nies pas que tu te jetterais sur elle si elle ne l'était pas… Tu devrais changer de groupe Armin, Eren est un pervers. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?! Attends que je… »

Eren était menaçant, il n'hésiterait pas à se battre contre Jean s'il le fallait. Avant qu'il n'ait pu s'approcher suffisamment de Jean pour le dissuader de continuer dans cette direction, Hange fit son apparition à l'entrée du couloir.

« Madame ! » Disent-ils tous à l'unisson.

« Oh, ne faites pas attention à moi les jeunes, je ne fais que passer ! »

Elle avait déjà disparu dans les profondeurs du couloir, la dispute entre les deux garçons ne tarda pas à reprendre de plus belle.

« Pourquoi tu es tout le temps obligé de me critiquer ? La mort de Marco et la trahison d'Annie ne t'ont pas suffi?! Il faut qu'on soit soudés si on veut pouvoir vaincre les titans. »

Eren était sec, il en avait plus qu'assez d'être à chaque fois la cible des méchancetés de Jean. Et pourtant tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être son ami.

« Comme si ça avait avoir… Comme si ça avait avoir avec la mort de Marco ! »

Jean était troublé, parler de Marco était toujours compliqué pour lui. Dans un acte défensif, il railla une dernière fois son rival.

« T'es juste débile Jaeger… Toi et patate girl. Vous devriez monter un groupe, je suis sûr que vous rencontreriez un grand succès ! »

« Hey ! » Hurlèrent presque à l'unisson Sasha et Connie.

Malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour garder la tête froide, Connie rougit lorsqu'il remarqua le regard interrogateur de Sasha. Ils revinrent très vite à la réalité par la voix d'Eren.

« Tu es vraiment un… »

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel !? Vous ne pouvez pas vous taire ?! »

Une fois encore, ils furent interrompus, mais cette fois-ci par nul autre que Levi. Il avait le visage grave, encore plus qu'à son habitude et sa veine frontale était ressortie tellement il était en colère.

« Caporal en chef Levi ! »

Levi déplaça sa main sur son front en prenant la mine de quelqu'un d'exténué.

« J'ai mal au crâne à vous entendre tous hurler, surtout toi Jaeger. Alors maintenant DÉGAGEZ ! »

Tous s'exécutèrent à rentrer leurs affaires dans les chambres qu'ils avaient choisies précédemment, tous sauf Eren qui n'avait pas apprécié la façon de parler de son supérieur. Il était en vacance donc techniquement il n'avait plus d'ordres à recevoir de lui pour trois semaines.

« Je ne vais pas me taire alors qu'on m'insulte moi et ma soeur, c'est hors de question. »

« Oh ? Et tu crois que tu parles à qui là ? Tu veux peut-être que je te donne encore plus de travail à notre retour ? Non ? Alors BOUGE-TOI ! »

Bizarrement des têtes dépassaient de chaque chambre, les recrues voulaient entendre la conversation croustillante entre leur camarade et leur supérieur.

« Sérieusement tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que de me pourrir la vie, même en vacance ?! »

Eren allait exploser, Levi aussi. La tension était palpable et tout le monde retenait son souffle, là ça allait faire très mal. Sauf que par miracle, Erwin est arrivé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Levi ? »

« Jaeger ne veut pas suivre mon ordre, je le remets donc à sa place. »

Voyant la tension qu'il y avait entre les deux hommes, Erwin décida de calmer le jeu.

« Ok, alors je t'arrête tout de suite Levi. On est en vacances, ça veut dire pas d'ordre et pas de grade. On est là pour s'amuser. »

« Mais… »

« Eren, tu peux nous laisser seul s'il te plaît ? J'ai besoin de parler à Levi. »

Eren acquiesça simplement, il prit la direction de sa chambre tout en murmurant quelque chose, assez fort pour que Levi l'entende.

« On comprend pourquoi tu n'as pas d'amis, je me demande même pourquoi tu es venu si c'est pour hurler à tout va… »

 ** _Du côté d'_** _ **Erwin** _

Levi était dépité. Il voulait courir très loin là où on ne pourrait le retrouver, seulement son corps était comme enraciné. Il jeta un coup d'œil du côté d'Erwin pour voir uniquement de la compassion dans ses yeux.

Le silence était le maître des lieux. Le bruit que pouvait causer les recrues était stoppé par des murs anti-son, une nouvelle invention très récente des scientifiques travaillant dans Titaneye.

La colère de Levi s'évacuait, mais pas de la façon la plus orthodoxe. Il avait rapidement des larmes luisantes qui lui coulaient des yeux. Il avait honte de pleurer devant son supérieur, mais il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il s'écroula au sol vaincu.

Erwin s'approcha de lui et le releva de force. Il étreint Levi étroitement, reposant son propre visage sur son épaule. Etonnamment, Levi resserra encore plus son corps contre celui d'Erwin.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus les pleurs diminuaient, ne laissant finalement que quelques reniflements.

« Tu n'aurais pas un mouchoir ? Je me sens sale… »

Erwin lui offrit un mouchoir qu'il avait gardé dans sa poche au cas-où il en aurait besoin.

« Tu n'es pas sale, les sentiments font de toi ce que tu es, un être humain. N'essaie jamais de les refouler. En revanche, j'aimerai que tu fasses un effort avec Eren et les autres, ils n'ont rien demandé en venant ici. »

Levi était surpris par le calme qu'Erwin arborait. Comment pouvait-il être calme avec lui après tout ce qui s'était passé ?

« Bien, je vais te laisser maintenant. Il faut que je range mes affaires dans ma chambre, à tout à l'heure !»

« Att…Attends ! »

Levi ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris en se tenant sur le chemin de son commandant.

« Un problème Levi ? » Demanda Erwin quelque peu surpris.

« Je… Je voulais savoir. Il… Il te reste toujours de la place dans ta chambre, p… pour moi ? »

La voix de Levi était tremblante, il avait fait un énorme effort pour contenir son orgueil et sa fierté. Il avait changé d'avis et enfin de compte il ne voulait pas être seul dans sa chambre. Il avait été assez seul après le carnage où tous ses amis sont morts.

« Bien sûr ! Prends tes affaires et suis moi, on va en prendre une vers le fond du couloir. »

Erwin n'avait pas posé de questions et Levi lui en était reconnaissant. Il le suivit dans les profondeurs du couloir. Il espérait pouvoir se racheter pour ses bêtises.

 ** _Quelque part dans_ _Titaneye_**

« Nous avons enfin de nouveaux invités à Titaneye ? Je pensais ne plus revoir personne depuis la dernière fois… »

« Ils seront parfaits pour nos expériences…. »

* * *

 _ **Voilà, voilà! J'espère que ça vous aura plu!**_

 _ **Tout ne semble par rose à Titaneye. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer auparavant? Quel secrets y sont cachés? Vous le découvrirez... plus tard x)**_

 _ **Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire! Le prochain chapitre servira de transition donc normalement il sera beaucoup plus court! A la prochaine!**_


	4. Une ombre observatrice

_**Bonjour! Je reviens pour le chapitre 3 de Titaneye! Chapitre transitoire qui est donc très court! Bonne lecture :)**_

 _ **Ps: SNK et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas.**_

 _Leyana: Merci ^^ Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas te décevoir! **  
**_

 _Altatia: Chacun à ses moments de faiblesses, n'est-ce pas? ^^' Rappelle toi l'OAV où ses amis meurt :) Sinon merci pour l'encouragement, je tenterais de ne pas te décevoir! **  
**_

 _Guest: Merci! C'est toujours sympa et hyper motivant ce genre de commentaire ! :) Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas l'abandonner! J'ai déjà prévu plein de choses pour la suite de l'histoire, je ne vais certainement pas m'en arrêter là! Je sortirais les chapitres moins rapidement à cause de la reprise des cours donc il faudra attendre plus longtemps entre chaque chapitre.  
_

 **Chapitre 3**

 ** _Dans la chambre Armikaren_**

Eren était furieux. Entre Jean et ses blagues stupides et Levi qui lui tapait sur le système depuis quelques mois, il en avait assez. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était passé ses trois semaines de vacances, tranquille, en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis.

Il semblerait que sa colère était bel et bien visible car il fut reçu par deux paires d'yeux réprobateurs.

« Je sais ce que vous allez dire mais… »

Eren avait essayé de justifier son comportement, mais Armin et Mikasa l'arrêtèrent tout de suite dans sa pensée.

« Eren ! Tu ne peux pas parler à Jean de cette manière juste parce qu'il t'a fait une blague. » Commença Armin assez sévère.

« Il a raison, Eren. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es vraiment de mauvais poil aujourd'hui. » Ajouta Mikasa d'une douce voix.

Dans un moment de répit, Eren reposa tout son corps contre la porte qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration avant d'enfin répondre à ses vieux amis.

« Il n'y a rien. Vous savez, la blague ne m'était pas totalement destinée… Il vous a manqué de respect à tous les deux ! Je ne laisserai personne vous insulter de la sorte, personne ne vous fera du mal… »

Eren s'était déplacé de l'entrée de la chambre jusqu'à un lit qu'il désigna comme le sien. Il déposa ses affaires près d'une petite commode marbré dans le coin de la pièce et se retourna pour faire face à ses amis dont le regard d'abord ardent s'était maintenant apaisé.

« Tu sais bien que rien ne nous arrivera, Eren. On est en vacance, détend toi un peu. »

Armin hocha la tête pour appuyer les propos de Mikasa, Eren était un peu tendu depuis ce matin et il fallait le forcer à se vider l'esprit.

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? Un titan pourrait apparaître d'une minute à l'autre et tous nous bouffer ! Tu l'as dit toi-même Armin, on est en sécurité nulle part. »

Eren marqua une pause en s'asseyant sur son lit pour reprendre sa respiration.

« Je… Je ne veux pas vous perdre tous les deux. J'ai… ON a déjà perdu Marco et Annie, je ne veux pas que quelque chose vous arrive, vous êtes la seule famille qu'il me reste… »

Voir Eren aussi affaibli était très déplaisant pour ses deux amis. Armin en arriva même à oublier qu'il le considérait comme un membre de sa famille. Il jura apercevoir une larme couler de l'œil droit de son ami.

« N'ai pas peur, on sera toujours là pour toi Armin et moi, je te le promets. »

Mikasa prononça ces mots tout en étreignant son frère dans ses bras. Elle le berçait sur un rythme lent tout en lui faisant des cercles sur son dos vouté, c'était un moyen qu'elle avait appris étant petite pour le calmer. Armin les regardais au loin, légèrement gêné par la scène qui se déroulait en face de lui. 'Je devrais peut-être les laisser seul ?' Se demanda-t-il intérieurement.

Il allait partir pour les laisser dans l'intimité quand Eren l'interpella faiblement.

« Attend Armin, reste s'il te plaît. »

Eren lui fit signe d'approcher. Il tapota la couverture du côté du lit où il n'y avait personne, lui demandant de s'asseoir près de lui. Armin avait besoin de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de finir par prendre place au côté d'Eren. Ce dernier se détacha de sa sœur et encercla de ses bras Armin très fort, il avait besoin de réconfort, de sentir qu'il était toujours là.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, Armin, tu es la personne qui compte la plus à mes yeux. Toi et Mikasa. Ne me quitte jamais, c'est bien compris ? »

Eren regardait droit dans les yeux Armin qui, lui, détournait son regard pour cacher sa gêne. Il rougissait légèrement car il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Eren aussi… Sentimental ?

Il avait toujours tendance à ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses, peut-être était-ce une preuve de sa profonde amitié que de s'ouvrir entièrement à Mikasa et Armin ? Difficile à dire.

Armin revint à la réalité en sentant quelque chose le long de son cou, Eren avait la tête reposée contre lui. Mikasa rejoint rapidement l'étreinte collective en posant à son tour sa tête contre Eren. Armin ne voulait pas gâcher ce précieux moment, il savoura chaque minute, chaque seconde passée en leur compagnie. Il murmura un simple « Je te le promets », assez fort pour que seul Eren puisse l'entendre. Le titan esquissa un sourire invisible aux yeux de ses amis, il avait enfin ouvert son cœur et il en était fier.

 _ **Dans la chambre Sashymista**_

« Eh ben dis donc ! Jaeger n'y est pas allé de main morte avec le caporal en chef, rappelez-moi de le féliciter tout à l'heure ! »

« Ymir ! Tu as vu la tête qu'ils avaient tous les deux ? Ils étaient furieux ! »

« La faute à qui, hein Christa ? Si Jean ne s'était pas amusé à faire son débile comme d'habitude, peut-être, je dis bien PEUT-ÊTRE qu'il n'y aurait rien eu. Je ne parierais pas là-dessus car vu comment Jaeger est de mauvais poil aujourd'hui, je pense que la confrontation était inévitable. » Expliqua Ymir en ajoutant comme à son habitude des injures.

« Pour une fois je suis d'accords avec toi. Il est vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui, il n'a parler à personne de tout le voyage. Pourtant il semblait heureux de venir ici avant de partir. » Concéda Christa.

« C'est peut-être parce qu'il a réalisé qu'il y avait cet abruti de Jean qui venait aussi qu'il a été démoralisé. » Ironisa la grande brune.

Sasha suivait la conversation en silence. Elle n'était pas la plus grande bavarde, sauf quand on commençait à parler de nourriture, là elle était présente.

Les trois jeunes femmes rangeaient leurs affaires tranquillement dans la pièce. Elle était assez grande et moderne. Elle disposait de plusieurs rangements, d'un balcon, de trois lits distincts et d'un fauteuil. Classique, mais chique.

« Enfin bon, changeons de sujet, ok ? Parler de Jaeger et Jean me file la gerbe, tu ne devais pas retourner à l'aile picturale, Christa ? »

L'intéressé fit une grimace dans la direction d'Ymir puis lui répondit nonchalamment.

« Oui, je vais y aller là. Tu as dit que tu voulais venir Ymir, non ? »

« Oui, je ne vais pas te laisser te pavaner toute seule à cette heure-là. »

La blonde voulait protester, mais elle savait qu'avec Ymir, c'était peine perdue.

« D'accords…. Sasha tu veux venir avec nous ? Je suis sûre que ça te plairait. »

« Non merci, j'ai troooop faiiiiim ! Il faut que j'aille chercher de la bonne viande, je veeeeuuuux un bon steeeaaaack. »

Sasha était déjà en train de saliver et ne faisait plus attention à ses compagnes de chambre. Elle se roulait inconsciemment sur les tapis au sol, on pourrait vraisemblablement croire qu'elle était possédée dans cette position.

« Très bien, tu viens Ymir ? » Répondit la jeune blonde sans faire attention à la folie de Sasha. C'était une habitude de la voir comme ça pour les membres de la 104ème brigade d'entrainement.

Elles quittèrent toutes les deux la pièce, ne laissant que Sasha, toujours dans son délire de viande.

 _ **Dans la chambre Conan**_

« Jean ! Tu aurais pu au moins t'excuser ! »

« M'excuser de quoi, Connie ? De la stupidité de Jaeger ? Sans façon. »

Jean était fatigué de devoir rendre des comptes à tout le monde, quand allait-il avoir enfin la paix ?

Il voulait uniquement détendre l'atmosphère en lançant cette petite blague en direction d'Eren, mais il a fallu que cet idiot prenne tout au premier degré. Marco aurait été là, il aurait certainement tenté de séparer les deux rivaux, malheureusement il n'était plus de ce monde.

La voix de Connie ramena Jean rapidement à la réalité.

« Je ne parlais pas d'Eren, mais de Sasha. Tu l'as traité de patate girl alors que tu sais très bien qu'elle n'aime pas ça, et moi non plus. »

Jean n'était pas du tout surpris que Connie prenne la défense de Sasha. Il ne voulait pas décevoir son ami pour quelques broutilles, il s'excusera auprès de Sasha lorsqu'il la retrouverait.

« Tchh… J'irais la voir tout à l'heure si ça te fait plaisir. Pour l'instant il faut que je me défoule, je pense aller voir s'il y a une salle d'entraînement dans le coin, tu veux venir ? »

« Non merci, je… je pense aller voir Sasha. »

Jean était presque envieux de la relation entre Connie et Sasha, ou même de celle d'Eren, Mikasa et Armin. Il n'avait personne vers qui se tourner depuis la mort de Marco, il lui manquait beaucoup.

« Profite bien qu'elle soit encore là. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus personne moi... »

Avec ces mots, Jean avait déjà quitté la pièce. Connie était perplexe et ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir, que voulait-il dire par là ?

 _ **Dans les profondeurs les plus sombres de Titaneye**_

« Il semblerait que nos invités commencent à se disperser dans la station, excellent ! »

« Oh ! J'ai hâte de voir lequel d'entre eux sera le premier à faire l'erreur fatale. Je parierais sur le blondinet qui se dirige avec ses amis dans la bibliothèque, ça va être amusant à regarder ! »

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ça vous aura plus!**_

 _ **Comme vous vous en doutez (ou pas), le prochain chapitre sera un POV Armin. Les chapitres suivants auront aussi des POV différents, ce sera plus facile pour ce qui va se passer...xD**_

 _ **Les prochains chapitres seront plus long à arriver, ne vous en faites pas je vais continuer à écrire, mais il va me falloir plus de temps avec la reprise des cours!**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si vous voulez donner votre avis! A la prochaine!**_


	5. Le sursis

_**Bonjour, ça fait un bail! Je reviens pour le chapitre 4 de Titaneye, wouhou!**_

 _ **Tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser pour ce long hiatus de 7 mois (Déjà? 0_0). A vrai dire je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire cette année avec le bac et tout :s C'est pourquoi je profite de ces vacances pour vous poster le chapitre 4 de mon histoire!**_

 _ **Ps: SNK et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas.**_

 _Altatia: Merci!  
_

 _Rivaille: Merci ça fait plaisir :)_

 _Tiff: Merci, désolé pour cette longue attente!_

 **Chapitre 4**

 _ **POV Armin**_

Je me dirigeais silencieusement hors de la pièce que je partageais avec Eren et Mikasa pour me rendre dans la grande Bibliothèque que nous avions visités en arrivant.

Ces deux-là avaient insisté pour m'accompagner, soi-disant parce qu'ils voulaient 'lire et apprendre'. Je me doutais bien que c'était un mensonge et qu'ils me suivaient pour me surveiller. Même si cela me touchait qu'ils soient inquiets pour moi, je ne voyais vraiment pas pourquoi. Ce ne sont pas de simples livres qui vont me mettre en danger, n'est-ce pas ?

Nous nous sommes tous les trois mis en route pour rejoindre dans un premier temps la croisée des chemins, de là-bas nous pourrons atteindre facilement l'aile de la connaissance.

Sur le chemin, Eren et Mikasa se chamaillaient comme à leur habitude. Pour une fois, je décidais de ne pas m'occuper de leur discussion, j'étais fatigué de ma journée et je n'avais pas la tête à ça. Ce qu'il me fallait, c'était lire un livre.

« Armin, tu crois qu'un des livres de la bibliothèque nous en apprendra d'avantage sur le monde extérieur ? » Demanda Eren d'un air inquisiteur.

Il m'avait pris de court, je ne m'attendais pas à une question si soudaine alors qu'à peine deux secondes auparavant il se battait avec Mika. Maintenant tous les deux me regardaient comme si j'avais quelque chose de coincé entre les dents, c'était tellement gênant.

« Hein ? Euh… oui évidemment ! Tu as entendu Georges ? Il a dit qu'il y en avait datant de bien avant la création du mur. » Me repris-je rapidement.

Pour moi la réponse était évidente puisque Georges nous l'avait expliqué, pourquoi cette question ? Nous arrivions à la croisée des chemins et empruntions l'allée nous menant à la Bibliothèque quand Eren décida de sortir le fond de sa pensée.

« Je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Il a beau être le frère d'Hange, je ne sais pas, il est trop… bizarre. Il nous cache quelque chose, j'en suis sûr. » Répondit Eren quelque peu abasourdi.

Je voyais à travers son regard qu'il semblait inquiet et... réfléchit ? Non ce n'était pas possible, Eren était en train de 'vraiment' réfléchir ? Décidément une mouche l'avait bien piquée aujourd'hui.

Je m'arrêta rapidement faisant presque tomber mes deux amis avec moi, mais il fallait que je comprenne son problème.

« Bien sûr qu'il est bizarre, c'est le frère d'Hange ! Tu as vu comment elle peut paraître étrange quelquefois, personnellement sont comportement ne me surprend pas du tout. »

En ajoutant ces quelques mots, j'avais fermement posé ma main sur son épaule pour à la fois le rassurer et le ressaisir, car oui il m'inquiétait. Il y a encore quelques heures je serais sûrement bien d'accords avec lui, mais à ce moment précis je n'avais pas les idées claires à cause de la trahison d'Annie. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui que j'ai réussis à sortir de ma psychose et je lui en serais toujours reconnaissant. Alors pourquoi agir ainsi tout à coup ? Serait-ce une espèce de sens qu'on les titans pour reconnaître un truc louche ? Où tout simplement son instinct ?

Énormément de questions dont je n'avais pas de réponses me taraudaient le cerveau, mais je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que je les évacuent ailleurs, comme je l'ai toujours fais. Soudain, la douce voix de Mikasa me tira de ma torpeur.

« Tu devrais l'écouter Eren. Après tout si quelque chose se tramait réellement ici, Armin aurait été au courant depuis un moment déjà. Tu sais bien qu'il a toujours une longueur d'avance ! »

Elle n'avait pas tort. Lorsque nous étions enfants, j'ai toujours réussi à remporter les parties d'échecs contre Grisha Jaeger, le père d'Eren, lorsqu'il n'était pas absent. À chaque fois il me posait la même question avec une expression que je ne pouvais qualifier que de malheureuse :

 _« Comment as-tu pu savoir que j'allais me déplacer de cette façon ? »_

et moi je lui donnais toujours la même réponse en souriant :

 _« Je ne le savais pas, c'était seulement une intuition ! »_

En tâche de fond, j'avais droit à un beau carnaval de fou rire entre Eren et sa mère tandis que Mikasa souriait à côté d'eux.

Ces souvenirs s'estompèrent brutalement lorsque je sentis ma main posée sur l'épaule d'Eren être repoussée par ce dernier. Il s'était tourné vers Mikasa tout en esquissant un sourire, il semblait avoir repris confiance en lui.

« Tu as raison Mika, Armin est la personne la plus brillante que je connais, que nous connaissons. »

Mon ami marqua une pause pour respirer tout en se tournant vers moi. Désormais ses deux yeux bleus étaient en contacts avec les miens. « Désormais je me fierais à ton jugement Armin, si jamais quelque chose d'étrange survient, n'hésites surtout pas à m'en parler ! »

Il avait levé son bras droit juste en face de moi attendant que je viennes frapper dans sa main, malheureusement il me fallait quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer à l'instant.

Se fier à mon jugement ? Je ne savais pas si c'était vraiment la meilleure des choses, mais ce dont j'étais désormais sûr, c'était qu'ils avaient confiances en moi et cela ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir. Sans plus attendre, je vint frapper sa main en signe de reconnaissance. Je n'oubliais évidemment pas Mikasa derrière lui qui, le voyant dans son regard, attendait aussi son tour.

J'étais prêt à reprendre le chemin quand la voix d'Eren refit surface pour un bref instant.

« Et... merci. »

Aucun de nous avait voulu ajouter un mot, comme on dit, le silence parle de lui-même. Il sait très bien ce qu'on pense.

Nous avons donc continués dans notre direction initiale, l'aile de la connaissance.

« Enfin ! Ça doit faire un bon quart d'heure qu'on marche depuis la croisée des chemins. J'avais l'impression que c'était beaucoup plus rapide lors de la visite... » Eren était le premier à s'exprimer depuis tout à l'heure.

Malgré ces plaintes, j'arrivais à enfin apercevoir la grande bibliothèque se profiler devant nous.

« Je te rappelle que nous nous sommes arrêtés tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs, j'y pense, j'ai entendu Georges parler de 'raccourcis' avec le commandant tout à l'heure, pourquoi ne pas en prendre un au retour ? »

« Q...Quoi ? Tu savais qu'il y avait des raccourcis et tu ne nous l'a pas dis ? »

« Je viens de m'en rappeler à l'instant, désolé. » J'esquissais un sourire moqueur en direction de mon ami tout en tirant la langue.

« Cruelle ! Armin, je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi méchant, tu me déçois ! » Il avait feinté une voix triste et grimaçait tout en prononçant ses mots ce qui me fit plus rire qu'autre chose.

« Eren, tu es stupide. » Alors, la chapeau ! Mikasa venait de lire dans mes pensées ou bien je rêvais ? Elle venait de dire à voix haute ce que je pensais sans même s'en rendre compte ! Bon ok, elle avait pris un ton un peu plus sec que je ne l'aurais fait mais, après tout c'est ce qui faisait son charme.

« Et toi t'es idiote, tu le sais ? » Et c'était reparti pour un tour. Tous les deux se lançant des piques continuellement, tout en essayant de faire vaciller l'autre. Sauf que maintenant n'étais pas le bon moment pour m'énerver. En effet, on était arrivés à l'entrée de la Bibliothèque. Bien qu'elle était en libre-circulation, le mot d'ordre restait le même, ici comme ailleurs.

« Maintenant ça suffit tous les deux ! Vous voyez cette pancarte ? Silence !»

Tous les deux firent une moue désapprobatrice, mais ils se turent rapidement en voyant mon visage menaçant. Certes, je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être comme cela mais aujourd'hui était une exception. J'étais tellement excité de découvrir de nouvelles choses sur le monde au-delà du mur, des choses extraordinaires !

Sans plus attendre je traînais presque derrière moi Eren et Mikasa à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Et là c'était incroyable. Revoir à nouveau ces immenses bibliothèques me ravivait le cœur. Il y en avait absolument partout ! C'était le paradis, mon paradis !

'Armin garde ton calme...' Je me répétais sans cesse les mêmes mots afin de garder mon sang froid, sans grand succès apparent.

Toujours à l'entrée, un jeune homme travaillant dans cette bibliothèque nous indiqua une table et des chaises où nous pouvions nous asseoir. Je le remercia et pris place avec mes amis autour de cette table rectangulaire. Une lampe de chevet y était posée, elle permettait sans doute d'éclaircir la lecture des visiteurs. En effet, la pièce en elle-même était assez lugubre et...glaciale ? Je n'avais pas remarqué en arrivant à cause de mon état second, mais il faisait vraiment froid ici, c'était en total contraste avec l'extérieur.

« On se croirait dans un frigo ici ! Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas avoir froid Armin ? »

Je voyais Eren et Mikasa en face de moi frissonnant et se frottant les bras. Pas étonnant vu nos tenues vestimentaires : T-shirt et short, classique quand il fait chaud. On ne pouvait vraiment pas s'attendre à ce genre de température.

« Vous avez froid ? Prenez ces couvertures, habituellement ont les offres à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, mais je suis nouveau ici et j'ai oublié de vous les donnez, excusez-moi ! »

Le jeune qui nous a guidés tout-à-l'heure jusqu'à notre table était à nouveau devant nous. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il nous offre des couvertures et encore moins à ce qu'Eren les lui volent quasiment des mains.

« Eren, c'est mal poli de faire ça ! Excusez-le s'il vous plaît, il est vraiment stupide parfois... »

« Je t'ai entendu Armin ! »

« Pas de problème, c'est de ma faute de ne pas vous les avoir apportés plus tôt. J'espère que cela vous sera utile ! »

« Bien-sûr ! On était en train de grelotter sur nos chaises alors grâce à vous on va pouvoir se réchauffer un peu, merci ! »

Eren s'était déjà enroulé autour de sa couverture. Il en délivra une à Mikasa avant de m'apporter la mienne. Voyant que j'étais en conversation avec l'employé en face de moi, il se positionna derrière moi et me l'enroula autour de mon corps. Inutile de préciser que j'étais surpris et qu'il ne manqua pas de me chatouiller en le faisant. À ses gestes, j'ai ri et rougi comme aucune fois auparavant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me faisait là ? Il ne voyait pas que j'étais en train de parler ? Où bien l'a-t-il fait exprès ? J'étais dans une bulle que seule Mikasa réussit à éclater.

« Eren, enfoiré ! Tu ne vois pas qu'Armin parlait avec ce gars ? » Mikasa pouvait être familière quand elle le voulait, et là était le bon moment semble-t-il. L'employé ne manqua pas de réagir à son nouveau surnom.

« En faite je m'appelle Yves Valentine, enchanté de vous... »

« On s'en fiche de ton nom, tu as fait ton job tu peux partir maintenant. » Alors, là je dois dire que Mikasa est rarement dans cet état, et cela me surprend un peu. En revanche, ce qui m'indigne, c'est qu'elle et Eren agissent comme des enfants tous les deux ! Non mais c'est vrai, l'un me surprend en me chatouillant et l'autre se sent acculée. D'autant plus que Mika a été méchante avec ce Yves, il fallait que j'agisse.

L'employé allait partir sans un mot quand je pris la parole en me levant de ma chaise.

« Attends ! Écoute, je sais qu'ils ont été méchant avec toi mais... » Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il avait déjà disparu dans un couloir.

Là s'en était trop, à peine nous étions arrivés à Titaneye qu'ils avaient déjà tout deux réussit à nous faire remarquer. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient actuellement en train de se battre derrière moi, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je le sentis rapidement bouillir et me consumer.

« Bon stop, ça suffit, j'en ai marre maintenant ! » Tandis que je prononçais ces mots, cours, secs et froid, je m'étais retourné vers mes coéquipier qui me dévisageaient bizarrement, comme s'ils étaient surpris ? Ça ne m'étonnait pas, je n'ai jamais autant été auparavant en colère contre quelqu'un de vivant.

« Armin, je... » Je n'ai pas laissé Eren finir sa phrase, car je savais d'avance ce qu'il allait me dire et j'en avais assez de ses excuses.

« Pas de 'je m'excuse' qui tienne ! Si tu n'avais pas commencé à me chatouiller, tout cela ne se serait passé. Tu ne pouvais pas simplement me la donner ? » Eren avait maintenant baisser la tête et les yeux au sol, il semblait triste. 'Il l'a bien mérité' me dis-je à moi-même.

« Et toi c'est pareil Mikasa ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris à faire partir Yves ? Décidément je ne vous comprends vraiment pas tous les deux ! » C'était au tour de Mikasa de baisser la tête et les yeux au sol.

« Je veux que vous me laissiez seul maintenant, rentrer aux dortoirs. Je crois que vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui. »

En signe de défaite, il me dire simplement de faire attention à moi avant de prendre le chemin du retour, sans oublier leurs affaires près de la table que nous avions emprunté.

'Enfin tranquille...' Pensais-je avec soulagement. Enroulé dans ma couverture, je me dirigeais silencieusement dans les allées obscures de la bibliothèques tout en cherchant un certains rayon bien précis.

« Ah, 'monde extérieur', ça doit être par-là. » Mon cœur commençait à battre de plus en plus vite et l'excitation était à son comble. Enfin, j'allais enfin en savoir davantage sur le monde extérieur. 'Grand-père serait tellement fière de moi' pensais-je avec mélancolie.

Soudain, j'aperçus un livre rouge au sol en plein milieu de l'allée du rayon. Curieux et intrigué, je m'empressa de le récupérer et d'observer sa couverture.

« Mysticisme et pratiques » Je prononçais ces mots avec la plus grande précaution, ne comprenant pas du tout à quoi cela pouvait faire allusion. Le reste de la couverture était d'un sombre violet que je ne parvenais presque pas à identifier à cause du manque de luminosité. Violet ? Mais ce n'était pas possible, j'étais pourtant sûr que ce livre était rouge à l'instant.

Ma curiosité prenant le pas sur la sécurité, je me posais lourdement contre une statue d'où était accrochée une lampe torche. Le faisceau de lumière arrivait directement sur le livre, cela me mis en pleine confiance pour l'ouvrir. À l'intérieur, il y avait plusieurs instructions étranges parlant de sacrifices et de malédiction. Je feuilletais rapidement les pages, puis soudain, page blanche.

« Pardon ? Ce livre n'est imprimé qu'à moitié ? Il avait l'air intéressant pourtant... » Tout à coup le livre se mit à vibrer. Une figure se mit à émerger partiellement d'une des pages blanches. Je ne pouvais pas en croire mes yeux. C'était... un visage ? Il n'avait plus de chair sur lui et il me fixait ardemment. J'avais envie de lâcher le livre, j'avais peur, mais je n'y arrivait pas malgré moi. C'était comme-ci quelque chose m'en empêchait.

« Toi qui m'a invoqué, je t'ordonne de me donner ton nom. » Le visage étrange venait de prendre parole, j'étais effrayé et je n'avais pas envie de lui répondre. Allait-il me tuer ? Que fera-t-il en apprenant mon nom ? Il me sacrifiera ou un truc dans le genre ? J'étais en stase complète, je ne pouvais plus bouger la moindre partie de mon corps. Je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que je lui réponde.

« Je m'appelle Armin Arlert, je suis membre des bataillons d'explorations et je suis ici en vacance avec le reste de mon escouade. » Zut, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que j'en rajoutes ?

« Toi qui as profané ce livre, je t'accuse et te condamne. Tu as ouvert un livre qui ne peut-être ouvert qu'avec l'accord de dieu. En profanant cet ouvrage, mon ouvrage, tu t'imposes à toi-même la pire des malédictions, la mort. Cependant, celle-ci ne sera effective que si et seulement si tu révèles mon existence à quelqu'un d'autre. Garde le secret et tu vivras, révèle-le et tu mourras. Mon livre n'est pas destiné à de simples mortels ignorant, maintenant disparais. »

« Que, quoi ? La... mort ? Mais je n'ai rien profané du tout moi et puis c'est quoi cette histoire avec dieu ? » A ce moment précis, j'avais peur pour ma vie. Tout autour de moi perdait de sens et le seul fait de regarder cette figure fantasmatique me donna la nausée. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et relâcha le livre de toutes mes forces. Miraculeusement, je réussis à me détacher de son emprise. Sans plus attendre, je m'étais déjà précipité vers la sortie de la bibliothèque.

Il était tard, le soleil se couchait rapidement tandis que je courais pour ma vie. La légère brise contrastait avec la rugosité de mes larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues. Il fallait que je voie mes amis, pour leur raconter ce qui s'était passé... non, le livre m'avait dit que si je révélais quoi que ce soit, je mourrais. Il fallait que je garde le silence, pour mon bien.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour enfin atteindre la maison de bois. Je sècha mes larmes rapidement avant de pénétrer rapidement à l'intérieur. J'entendis des gens se précipiter un peu partout dans la salle principale, mais tous ce qui m'importais étais ma chambre et mon lit.

En entrant, je vis Eren qui me salua avec un grand sourire comme à son habitude, à croire que ce qu'il s'était passé tout-à-l'heure était une illusion.

« Hey Armin ! Mikasa et moi on voulait s'excuser pour tout-à-l'heure. Elle est en train de se laver actuellement, mais on a voulu t'offrir quelque chose pour nous faire pardonner, ça ne te gêne p.. »

Je m'étais assoupi dans mon lit sans même faire attention à Eren. Il voulait sans doute lui et Mikasa se faire pardonner pour tout à l'heure, mais pour le moment c'était le cadet de mes soucis.

« Armin, est-ce que ça-va ? Tu as l'air absent. » Eren était soucieux, il était toujours soucieux. Je me retournais pour lui faire face, prêt à tout lui raconter, mais je me souvint à temps qu'il ne fallait pas que je révèle ce livre à qui que ce soit. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur pour me forcer à me taire.

« Je, je ne peux pas t'en parler désolé. »

« Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire, je te l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure, tu ne t'en souvient pas ? » Il semblait blessé et triste que je ne lui révèles pas la source de mon problème, mais c'était la seule façon.

« Si bien sûr ! Mais ça, je ne peux pas te le dire désolé. » J'étais évasif, je le savais bien, mais je ne voulais pas mourir, j'avais peur de mourir.

« Tu me fais peur Armin. S'il-te-plaît dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. » Je continuais à rester silencieux. Il me fixait et s'était assis sur mon lit. soudain je l'entendis murmurer quelque chose.

« Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser là-bas tout seul... » A travers ses mots, je pouvais ressentir ma trahison. Laisser Eren sans informations était plus dur que je ne le croyais.

« Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, je pensais qu'on était amis, je pensais qu'on était une famille avec toi et Mikasa. » Je n'en pouvais plus. Il fallait que je coupe court la conversation si je ne voulais pas faire une bêtise.

« Mais tu ne comprends dont pas ? Si jamais je te révèle l'existence de ce bouquin je mourrais ! » Eren était bouche-bée et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je venais de révéler par inadvertance ce que je cherchais désespérément à lui cacher.

« Quel bouquin Armin ? »

Mon sursis venait de débuter.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plus!_**

 ** _Comme je l'ai dis dans le chapitre précédent, les prochains chapitres auront également des POV différents. Soyons clairs, chacun des POV correspond au même moment dans l'histoire, c-à-d que le prochain chapitre se déroulera quasiment au même moment que celui-ci! Et devinez quoi? On suivra Christa!_ **

**En ce qui concerne le prochain chapitre, je ne peux pas vous promettre de le poster avant les prochaines vacances. En ce moment je suis bombardé de travail donc c'est assez compliqué de faire mieux que cela, désolé :/**


End file.
